1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid dispensing system and more particularly to a liquid dispensing system for dispensing corrosive liquid chemicals or dangerous medical liquid products which are typically drawn from a container, such as a bottle or the like, to a plurality of mixing machines or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a multi-port cap adapter which is mounted on the liquid container and which has a pair of take-off members extending therefrom, each of which are in communication with a mixing machine or other draw-off mechanisms. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a multi-port cap adapter wherein a low profile valve is associated with each of the take-off members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Corrosive liquid chemicals and dangerous medical liquid products are typically contained in a container such as a bottle or the like and are frequently dispensed therefrom to a mixing machine. Applicant has previously received U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,988,456 and 6,142,345, each of which are entitled “CLOSED LOOP DISPENSING SYSTEM.”
In Applicant's earlier devices, as shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,988,456 and 6,142,345, a single take-off member is positioned at the upper end of the cap mounted on the container with a tube extending from the take-off member to a mixing machine or other draw-off mechanisms. Although the systems disclosed in the '456 and '345 patents have met with considerable success, those systems are limited in that they can only provide liquid to a single draw-off mechanism.
In Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,062, a multi-port cap adapter for a liquid dispensing system is described which enables liquid from a single container to be supplied to at least a pair of draw-off mechanisms. Although the system of U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,062 has met with considerable success, the instant invention represents a significant improvement to that system.